A long-standing goal has been to provide comfortable footwear for active uses, which can prevent against temperature rise of the feet during such activity. Previously available temperature-controlled insoles are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,460 to Bryant et al. Such footwear articles include phase change-type materials in microcapsules which are in a base material.